Chuva de Prata
by Millah-san
Summary: Noites chuvosas podem trazer mais que frescor às noites quentes de verão. Uma chuva prateada pode trazer esperanças e amor. Kakashi & Hinata, oneshot.


_**Summary: **_Noites chuvosas podem trazer mais que frescor às noites quentes de verão. Uma chuva prateada pode trazer esperanças e amor. Kakashi & Hinata, oneshot.

.

.

_**Naruto**_ não me pertence.

.

.

**Chuva de Prata**

_Kakashi H. & Hinata H._

Por Millah-san

.

.

Era noite e chovia. Não era uma tempestade, mas também não era uma garoa. As águas caiam sobre as telhas cerâmicas com força suficiente para produzir aquele som tão característico e ritmado que eu conheço bem. Despertei por completo e abandonei o calor das minhas cobertas seguindo em direção à ampla janela do meu quarto. Não sei bem o motivo, mas já há algum tempo simplesmente não consigo ignorar uma estranha sensação que invade meu peito em noites como essa. Contudo, ainda que eu nem mesmo entenda o que eu sinto, sei que não tenho medo de deslizar as folhas de vidro deixando o ar frio e úmido atingir meu corpo enquanto meus olhos contemplam o brilho prateado daquelas múltiplas gotas d'água iluminadas pelos raios que atingem o chão distante dali.

.

Sinceramente sorrio e não sei por que o faço. Quando era criança, lembro-me que eu não gostava de noites chuvosas, achava-as tristes e assustadoras. Sempre acordava assustada e saía da cama agarrada a um travesseiro e perambulava pelos corredores da minha casa a procura de alguém que me acolhesse e protegesse-me. E nunca encontrava braços amigos que pudessem me abraçar e nem uma voz mansa e carinhosa que dissesse para mim que eu não precisava temer nada, pois estaria comigo. Voltava para minha cama solitária sentindo-me ainda mais fraca e inútil. Mas tempos como este ficaram para trás e hoje me são apenas memórias.

.

Acomodo-me na soleira da janela apoiando minhas costas na parede e deixo minhas pernas estendidas o mais confortável possível, pois apreciaria a chuva o quanto ela durasse. O som, o cheiro, o prateado e o sentimento que ela traz controlam meus pensamentos e, mesmo acordada eu sou capaz de ter milhões de sonhos. E em todos eles há a presença marcante da chuva prateada. Meu corpo se aquece de uma maneira indescritível como se reagisse aos toques que eu sequer experimentei e nem sei se são possíveis. Mas não importa, acostumei-me a sentir assim e seria hipócrita se dissesse que queria que tudo voltasse ao normal porque eu não quero. Passei a gostar muito dessas noites e a necessitar delas. Tanto que vem crescendo em mim a ideia de que falta uma presença aqui, no meu coração e no meu corpo.

.

Dizem que a solidão pode levar uma pessoa à loucura e talvez eu esteja bem perto de abraçá-la. Diversas vozes disseram-me para eu abrir meus sentimentos para outras pessoas e desligar-me do amor infantil que eu nutria por Naruto. Fui ignorando uma a uma por acreditar tolamente que se ama apenas uma vez na vida. Agora devo estar pagando pela negligencia ao meu amor próprio ao agarrar-me a sensações de um alguém irreal trazido até a mim por uma chuva noturna que lampeja prata. E quando as gotas não mais atingem o chão eu sinto-me ainda mais inútil e fraca. Às vezes desejo tanto que o céu nunca pare de chorar que demoro a perceber que as lágrimas não saltam das nuvens cinzentas, mas sim dos meus pálidos olhos.

.

"Amo alguém que nem sequer existe. Amo um sonho." Lancei as palavras no vazio escuro do meu quarto sem me preocupar se o vento as levaria aos ouvidos de alguém. Apaixonados não tem controle sobre seus atos e é isso que eu sou. Fecho meus olhos por um instante e começo a sentir o calor espalhar por mim. Oh céus! Está vindo com tanta intensidade com tanta volúpia e ao mesmo tempo com tanta ternura. Como, como manter a sanidade quando tudo o que mais se quer é se render? Sou fraca demais. Mesmo se soubesse não teria forças para conseguir ignorar tão maravilhosa sensação.

.

Trago o ar com força, ao menos preciso lutar. "Não resista." Droga! Já estou louca o suficiente para ouvir vozes em meio ao barulho da chuva. "Eu disse que viria quando estivesse pronta para ser minha." Meu coração acelerou e instintivamente coloco minhas mãos sobre o peito para protegê-lo e tentar me acalmar. Subitamente sinto dificuldade em respirar. "Não tema, Hinata." Meus ouvidos captaram a ordem e traindo o meu cérebro que dizia para eu fugir, cada parte de mim aquietou-se e eu pude sentir sobre meu rosto uma leve carícia.

.

Lentamente minhas pálpebras cerraram e eu deixei minha mente materializar meu sonho enquanto minha pele era tocada por aquela energia. Então diante de meus olhos fechados surgiram lábios frios que deslizavam suaves pelo meu rosto tocando minhas rubras bochechas. Irracionalmente eu peço por mais, eu desejo mais e mais, mas só o sinto se afastar. Resmungo em protesto. Sou uma inútil, nem mesmo meus sonhos eu governo. Antes que pudesse abrir meus olhos para mirar o vazio de meu quarto uma pressão gostosa rodeou minha cintura e as minhas pernas. Perdi o contato com a parede e a soleira da janela.

.

Um grito surpreso escapou da minha garganta. Aquele contato era mais real que eu já tivera. Tinha alguém junto a mim e eu petrificada de medo não conseguia reagir adequadamente. Só fechava com mais força meus olhos. Uma lufada quente perto do meu ouvido fez-me estremecer nos braços de quem quer que fosse e logo em seguida ouvi um suspiro satisfeito. Senti o hálito quente se aproximar mais do meu rosto até que ele soprasse na direção de meus lábios e aquietasse ali.

.

"Abra os olhos, Hinata." A voz mansa disse, mas pareceu mais um pedido que uma ordem. Pensei por breves instantes que tinha um resquício de medo naquelas palavras. Mas quem deveria temer era eu que ou estava completamente ensandecida ou nos braços de um estranho. Qualquer que fosse a alternativa, não era boa. "Olhe para mim." Novamente pediu e com clareza, se é que me restava alguma, notei que sim, havia temor no timbre calmo. "Como eu olho para você." Aquelas palavras mexeram com algo maior dentro de mim. Alucinação ou realidade tinha alguém que queria o meu reconhecimento.

.

Não foi proposital, mas demorei a atender ao pedido. Estava perdida demais em meus desconexos pensamentos. Só notei que ainda mantinha as pálpebras fechadas quando senti meus pés tocarem a madeira do chão e a pressão entorno da minha cintura evanescer-se enquanto as palavras sussurradas entravam pelos meus ouvidos. "Você ainda não consegue me enxergar." Nesse instante abri meus olhos encarando o vulto alto bem a minha frente. Kami-sama! Realmente tinha alguém comigo!

.

A luz dos relâmpagos não chegava até o rosto dele, mas devagar meus outros sentidos foram se aguçando. À medida que eu ouvia o respirar calmo, que o cheiro amadeirado tomava meu olfato, que a energia dele eriçava os pelos por todo meu corpo e um gosto picante formigava na minha boca meus olhos o reconheciam.

.

"Kakashi." Sussurrei seu nome e ele veio novamente para perto mim. Seus braços fortes me enlaçaram e eu pus os meus entorno do pescoço dele. Aconcheguei-me em seu corpo sentindo minhas forças serem restauradas pelo calor natural dele. Ele era tão forte, diferente de mim. Lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos sem que eu tivesse tempo de reprimi-las, mas já não era nem preciso segurá-las. Lágrimas de felicidade não devem ser contidas.

.

As mãos dele acariciaram minhas costas. Ele sabia como me acalmar. Só Kakashi sabe me fazer sentir melhor. Não sei como ele descobriu, mas ele conhecia cada segredo meu. Apertei-o entre meus braços ainda sem acreditar que ele estava comigo. O meu amado existia e o meu amor era real. Milhões de palavras vieram-me a mente, mas nenhuma delas sequer formou-se em minha boca, pois naquele momento ela pertencia não mais a mim, e sim a ele.

.

Estremeci nos braços dele ao sentir o toque frio sobre os meus lábios trêmulos. Ele deu-me um beijo casto sob a máscara. Afastou-se centímetros apenas para que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Ondas de alegria propagaram-se em cada parte de mim, impossível foi não sorrir com a ternura daquele olhar. Instintivamente quis fazê-lo feliz tanto ou mais do que eu me sentia. Porque eu amava Hatake Kakashi e eu pertencia somente a ele.

.

Levei minhas mãos e toquei-lhe a face, sentindo sobre meus dedos os contornos do rosto bonito. Percebi ele soltar um suspiro baixo e fechar os olhos. Continuei a acariciá-lo e ele tomou minha mão entre as suas e a levou em direção ao seu peito. Quase não acreditei quando percebi o coração dele vibrar tão acelerado quanto o meu.

.

"Eu o vejo, Kakashi." Finalmente minha voz ganhou força. "Eu vejo você, meu amor."

.

*/*/*/*

* * *

N/A: Oiê gentiii! Esta é uma oneshot pra comemorar o início das minhas férias uhul! Espero que gostem! Tô na ativa XD

.

.

_*Semeiem felicidade:_

_mande um review*_

_Att. Millah-san_


End file.
